Broken Longing
by MrsLukeDanes
Summary: Luke has always loved Lorelai, and he watched her slip away from his grasp as Chris abuses her in their marriage. Luke thinks he has lost his chance of ever being with Lorelai Where will longing take them? Rated M for smut, physical abuse, and language.
1. Since Christopher

Luke remembered the first time he laid eyes on Lorelai Gilmore. She was stunningly beautiful, bursting with independence and intelligence. He remembered how she would bring color to his ordinary, almost boring world. He remembered that he never told her how he felt. Now it was too late.

Luke had grown weary from his ever-present love for her. His body seemed heavier, his life seemed less full. Something in his heart had faded because of his feelings for her. Friendship. He shuddered at the word. Nothing more than a friendship that would never be more, never evolve. He was always on the sidelines, cheering her on, supporting her in her darkest moments. She couldn't see it. She would never see it. And Luke had given up.

Lorelai didn't come into the diner as much as she used to. She only came when Chris was working, and she came in stealth. Christopher had seen his lust for her, and he made sure that she wouldn't feel the same. Luke cursed him silently. That bastard. When Lorelai came, it was only once a week. Her eyes would dart around the busy diner, and she would clutch her hands. Luke had watched her boldness fade, along with her personality. Things had never been the same between them.

It was Thursday, 9:00 AM, when Lorelai came to the diner. Luke's mouth became dry, and he tried not to stare. He had to. Her face was that of an angel, with deep blue eyes that engulfed Luke into a mystical beauty. She was a real woman, with shiny dark hair that made Luke's heart race. She poked her head inside, looking around cautiously. She finally met Luke's gaze and gave a weak, necessary smile. She mouthed the word "Hi." Everything was blurry, and Luke had a lump in his throat. He returned to scrubbing the counter. She silently sat at the counter. "Hey, Luke." She said. Her voice was as smooth as silk. "Hey, Lorelai." Luke didn't dare look up. He began to clumsily pour coffee. "Oh," she said quietly. Luke looked up, and into those eyes. God. Please turn away, Lorelai, he begged in his mind. But at the same time, he didn't want her to. "Yeah, I just thought… you know, you really like coffee…" Luke stumbled on his words. "You thought right," she smiled faintly. "So…" Luke looked away. "How's Rory?" "Great," Lorelai responded. Luke hated this. Ever since Chris, they had the same conversation every time she went to the diner. "The inn?" Luke asked. "Fantastic." Lorelai responded. Silence. That horrible silence. "I, uh, better go, got to get back to the inn," Lorelai got up. Another small piece of Luke's heart broke. "Yeah, err, yeah, see you," he mumbled. She smiled again. Luke watched her leave, his whole life meaning less and less to him with every step she took away from the diner. Away from Luke.


	2. Epiphany and Tears

"Honey?" Lorelai called timidly.

Her house seemed more menacing. More dark.

"Chris? Hon?" the words echoed through her mind.

Where was he? "Oh, sorry Lor, I'm over here." She heard his voice from the kitchen.

She closed her eyes, and breathed. She tried to convince herself that she loved him. But the thoughts of him seemed empty, and seeing him never brought her joy. It didn't bring her joy like it did when she saw Luke. Luke. She decided not to think of him. He only brought her desire and longing. Feelings she couldn't have towards him. She was married, for Christ's sakes. Seeing Chris was almost a trophy of what she had lost. And she had lost everything when she married him.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to give your husband a kiss?" Christopher said.

Lorelai wasn't sure if it was a joke or if he was really angry. Please God, don't let him be angry. She had gone a couple weeks without getting him mad.

"Sorry, Chris." She quickly kissed him, and then put her purse down.

"Mind getting me my jacket… holy shit, it's cold in here."

Lorelai nodded, and promptly went towards the closet, wanting to please him. It seemed that she could never please him.

"Lor, mind if I borrow some money, we've ran out of milk."

He always said that, but it took him a couple hours to come back. Without letting her respond, she heard the zippering of her purse. Her heart stopped. Oh, God, no. No, no, no, no, no.

"What the hell is _this?!_"

Lorelai was trembling. Her heart felt like it was beating frantically inside her stomach, and she bit her lower lip. Oh, God, no. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please-

"A coffee cup from _Luke's_?!" His voice was quivering with anger, and Lorelai was quivering with dread and terror.

"I'm sorry, I wanted coffee, and…" Lorelai wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Her entire body had gone dry.

"God damn it, Lorelai, I thought I never told you to go back there again!" he stood up, and leaned in towards her face.

His breath smelled of whiskey. Lorelai didn't dare breath. He shoved her into the lamp, shattering it. Lorelai didn't care. Just get me out of here, get me out of here.

"That man has got some nerve…" he mumbled.

"I…" Lorelai croaked. She wanted to apologize, she wanted to save herself. Please don't let him hurt me, she pleaded to God. A red-faced Christopher spun around and slapped her across the face.

Lorelai felt a burning, prickling sensation on her left cheek as she crumbled to the floor. Her hands were pressed to the ground, and she soon realized that they began bleeding because of the shattered glass from the lamp. Her heart was racing and Lorelai couldn't keep up with it. She sucked in the cold air in heaving, broken breaths, holding the tears inside. She tried to convince herself that she loved Chris. She couldn't. Her mind and her heart were to weary and bruised.

"I'll be out." Chris said loudly, slipping on his jacket. "And don't wait up for me, Lor."

Before he slammed the screen door, he added unconvincingly, "Love you," Lorelai didn't respond, because she didn't return his feelings. She couldn't hide it anymore. He had hurt her too much for her to love him back. That was when the epiphany and the tears came.

"I love Luke," she said suddenly. She was realizing it fully for the first time. She loved him. She loved Luke. She almost couldn't digest it.

Without thinking, she stood up and wiped the blood off of her hands, Luke Danes' face still fresh in her mind. Her heart moving her, she opened the screen door and dazedly went into her car. She was going to see Luke. She had to see Luke.


	3. Fire

Luke almost didn't hear the soft knocking on his dark wooden door. He was in "thinking mode". He would stare into space for almost an hour, thinking of his life, his father, and Lorelai. He closed his tired eyes and lifted his body from his armchair. There was another knock. He rolled his eyes and grunted. Who the hell would be at his apartment at this hour? He flung open the door, annoyed. But when he saw who was at the door, he melted.

"Hi, Luke," Lorelai stood there, and everything was washed away from Luke's mind. He was almost shivering with love.

"Why- I mean… I…" Luke mumbled, looking at his feet. Idiot, he scolded himself. Say hello.

"Hey," he exhaled. Lorelai smiled softly, and her angel eyes shone like sapphires in the dark.

"You're not wearing your baseball cap," her voice swept over him, taking him under. He automatically ruffled his bare head. God, could she be more beautiful?

"Yeah, I…" Luke smiled weakly, and his lips quivered with longing.

"I like it," she said simply. Luke didn't even know how to respond to this. He also didn't know how to respond when her hand reached out to touch the side of his face. Her fingers burned like fire, scorching hot, and Luke almost pulled away. Instead, he closed his eyes with desire, as her blazing hand ran along the side of his grizzly cheek. He swallowed his hot saliva, and it burned his throat. When she pulled away, his whole body was exhilarated, and he felt like he was floating.

Then something happened. Something unexpected and unreal, something he had always dreamed of but never thought would come true. Her stunning face quickly crashed into his, and the earth seemed to fall off of its axis. Their kiss was passionate and beautiful, full of yearning and hunger. Luke couldn't take it anymore- he pulled her perfect body closer. Suddenly, he heard a soft cry from her lips, and she swiftly pulled away.

"What- did I do something?" Luke frantically whispered, his heart beating speedily.

"No, no," she whimpered, her shoulders shaking. "I just… I can't believe this… that this is happening…" She seized the back of his head, and plunged into his lips, this time using her tongue. Luke's cock instantly became hard, and a passion surged through his blood as he ran his fingers through her silky black hair. God, he never dreamed that this would happen.

Lorelai's body was overflowing with an exhilarating passion. She felt his uneven, frantic breaths on her face, and she realized how exited he was. Taking control of him, she began sucking on his neck, and he seemed to stop breathing. Again, she fiercely kissed him, slowly but surely unbuttoning his soft, flannel shirt.

Lorelai didn't know what she was doing to him, Luke thought to himself. Or maybe she did. His passion leading him, he began to take charge. He slipped off her thin shirt and sucked on her chest, unbuttoning her silky bra as he proceeded. Soft moans escaped her lips as her bra fell to the floor, and Luke's shirt soon followed.

She shoved Luke onto the bed, his muscular chest heaving, and his mouth forming into an excited grin. She lunged onto him, and he exhaled heavily. His cock was getting harder in his jeans. She ran her fingers through his hair and sucked on his ears. Luke began to massage her breasts, and Lorelai panted with pleasure. Her nipples were getting hard.

Luke was trembling. He undid her jeans and didn't even bother to toss them to the floor. Right after, her slipped off her underwear as she undid the buttons of his jeans. Luke wasn't even embarrassed that his rigid cock was sticking out of his plaid boxers. "C'mere," he grunted, and his fingers reached to her vagina. "Oh," was all Lorelai could say. As soon as he touched her, Lorelai screamed softly. He ran his fingers along her cilt as he went inside of her. "Oh, god," Lorelai seemed to be having trouble containing herself. After Luke was done, Lorelai planted a firm and thrilling kiss onto Luke's lips. "My turn," she whispered sexily into his ear.

Lorelai gripped Luke's cock and ran her fingers along the sides, kissing him as fire raged inside of him. Luke was moaning and his head was tilted back, his eyes closed. Faster and faster. Lorelai felt the hot friction underneath her fingers. His cock was incredibly hard now, and Luke murmered. "Stop, I can't… We…" He then lifted her up to his level.

She opened her legs as wide as possible. Luke couldn't take it anymore. With one thrust, his cock entered her. A stream of ardor and passion surged through them, and nothing mattered but them. They felt the sweat on each other's body's mix with fire and fervor, as Luke moved faster and faster into her. No one had ever touched Lorelai like this. Their screams of intensity burned like fire. Finally they broke apart. They lay panting in the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
